Family Reunion
by Genki Chibi Juno
Summary: Boshi twins!


Here's the scoop, Suboshi did not die! Amiboshi still thinks he's Kaika and still has no memory whatsoever. All the Suzaku seishi are alive, Suboshi didn't kill Tamahome's family nor do Tamahome know him. All Seiryuu seishi but Suboshi dies, and Suboshi's chi is sealed. Sorry if almost everybody wrote a fic just like this, I just wanted my own version of it.  
  
  
  
Family reunion  
  
By: AquaFlares  
  
  
  
"Otosan, Okasan!!" Koutoku cried, watching their parents die in the raging flame swallowing his home, his birthplace. " Leave, Koutoku! Leave and save Shunkaku, you must not die!" he choked, blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. Koutoku shook with horror while Shunkaku cried as they watched his father slowly die in front of his eyes.  
  
" Koutoku! Shunkaku! Find the maiden and avenge our deaths, promise me!" he said, they both nodded, in sign for their promise. His father smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a wooden flute.  
  
" Use this, Koutoku. Your chi flows through your mouth, use this to your advantage and save yourselves." He said, smiling, before he fell into an eternal slumber.  
  
  
  
"OTOUSAN!!!!" Kaika screamed, jolting out of his nightmare. He sobbed on his bed, wondering why and who caused the disaster to the people in his dream. "W-who are they? Why was the village burning, who is that man I just called father?" he wept, fresh tears flowing from his eyes, dripping on the fabric of his clothes. Thanking the gods that the walls of his room are thick, Kaika stood up and grabbed the headband on the table beside him. He sighed and wrapped it around his forehead, after which he dried the excess tears from his eyes.  
  
He opened the door and snuck out, knowing that his parents were still asleep; he crept past their room and made his way to the front door. Slowly, after getting out of the house, he smiled when the night breeze touched his warm skin. He strolled over to a hill, where a single tree stood. He plopped down on the ground and rested his back on the tree, thinking about the dream.  
  
"Why do these dreams haunt me? I called them my parents, my family… yet I do not know them." He said, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I don't know why these dreams appear, I am not Koutoku… yet the name seems familiar." He murmured, tears falling once more. He sighed and raised his flute to his lips, playing a soft melody by memory, he felt his heart ache once more.  
  
' Why do I feel like I need to remember something, a memory? I don't know, I don't know what to think anymore!' he felt like his heart was going to explode, pain filled him once more as he stopped playing and look at the sky.  
  
  
  
"Aniki?!" Suboshi gasped, snapping out of sleep. He felt his heart twist with pain and agony. " A-aniki? Why is he crying… isn't he happy?" he murmured, determined, he left the house in Konan where he was living in and headed to Sailou, where his brother was currently living. "Aniki, don't cry… I don't want to feel your loneliness." He said, crying.  
  
He ran and ran, past mountains and forest until he reached Sailou. He was battered and beaten, but he smiled when he saw his brother. He approached the figure, who seemed oblivious to him, and tapped his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Kaika turned around to see who tapped his shoulder, he gasped when he saw a mirror image of him, smiling. The man suddenly fainted, having been hurt by the journey. Kaika felt worried and brought the man to his house, his mother ran out of the kitchen to greet him when she saw the man in his arms. " Quickly, we must help him." She said, motioning Kaika to put the man on the bed. Kaika nodded and carried the man towards the bed, after which he helped his mother cook some food.  
  
  
  
Suboshi moaned, feeling jolts of pain ran up his body. He hissed and stared at his surroundings, noting that this is not the forest. "W-where am I?" he asked, suddenly Kaika appeared in the doorway bringing a bowl of soup. " Oh good, you're awake!" he chirped, Suboshi gaped, his aniki was here! " K- koutoku?" he choked, Kaika didn't hear him as he stirred the soup. " Here, you look like you haven't eaten for days." He smiled, trying to feed Suboshi. Suboshi accepted his offer and ate it, feeling a bit better.  
  
" I suppose you have been traveling for weeks?" Kaika asked, Suboshi shook his head. " Only two days." He said, feeling relieved to see his brother again. " Only two days?" Kaika gaped, shocked. How could anybody look this battered for traveling in two days? He cleared his throat, nervously changing the subject. " So-uh… what brings you here?" he asked, quite curious of his coming.  
  
"I-I wanted to see you." He said, Kaika looked confused. " You wanted to see me? I don't understand, why would you do that… we have never met each other before." He answered, Suboshi looked at him in disbelief. "Y-you, don't remember, do you?" he asked, feeling tears form in his eyes. "Remember… what?" he asked slowly, then suddenly the man tackled him. " A- aniki! Don't you remember? Don't you remember who I am, don't you remember me?" he sobbed, Kaika felt saddened but also shocked at what the man said.  
  
"A-are we related?" he asked, Suboshi nodded, hugging Kaika tightly. Kaika smiled and sighed. " Are you the boy in my dreams?" he said, feeling a bit hopeful, he continued. " Are you the boy who I call brother, the one I promised to protect?" Suboshi nodded, hugging him tighter. " So… you're Shunkaku?" he murmured, Suboshi stilled then nodded. " A-aniki, please remember me." He said, Kaika smiled and snuggled closer to him. " Shunkaku, I'm sorry. I forgot my promise." He said, returning his hug.  
  
"A-Aniki, I'm so happy you're back." He said, getting off his brother to wipe his tears. Kaika stood and smiled, hugging his brother once more. " I- I'm sorry, I should never have left." He whispered. Suddenly, Kaika's foster mother went in and saw the boys hugging each other. "Okasan!" Kaika said, quickly turning towards her. "Okasan! My brother has come, he has returned to me." He said happily, the woman suddenly cried.  
  
"O-Okasan?" he said, seeing the woman cry before him. " P-please don't leave us, Kaika. Please don't leave us, we don't want to lose another son." She sobbed, Kaika looked shocked, then smiled. " Okasan, don't worry. I won't leave you." He said, hugging her, he smiled and walked over to Shunkaku. " Why don't you live with us? That way we can be together." He said, Suboshi smiled and hugged him. "I'd love to."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sappy, sappy… poor me! Another OOC fic, I can't help it! 


End file.
